Jonah McCarty
The Gamblin' Man Appearance Write the first section of your page here. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Biography The old Jonah Jonah was born into Guns Magic, with his father being the leader of the Kidd's Guild, and a specialist in Guns Magic. Jonah was raised in the steep belief that the Guns Magic was the ultimate magic, being more diverse than other magics, allowing him to counter most other magic's more easily. His father's guild was a mercenary guild, and often competed with the Southern Wolves guild for funding. For this reason, Jonah's training was rigorous, and he was raised with the simple mentality that right and wrong were meaningless, all that mattered was the mission. Jonah's father wanted him to be used for assassination missions, so Jonah was originally trained with only the rifle. However, it was soon discovered that Jonah lacked the patience or stealth for assassination missions, so instead he was given the revolvers, and taught to guard estates and caravans. When he excelled at this, Jonah was then given missions that involved raiding other estates, or even being loaned to guilds for various disputes between guilds, during the rare occasions when those arose. Jonah was taught to kill those who saw him, in order to prevent retaliation against the Kidd's guild should an overwhelmingly powerful guild be the one he's hired to help fight. Jonah didn't really care for this, and often refused to make the killing shot, instead hanging back and providing covering fire, rather than taking part in the actual fight himself. Unfortunately, this only led to more problems for him. It was during one of these missions, while he was meant to be assisting a guild against an enemy guild, that Jonah realized he wasn't being drawn into a guild war so much as he was an actual war. The town he was in owed protection moeny to a rival mercenary guild, money they'd stopped paying in return for paying said money to Jonah's guild. When the rival mercenary guild discovered this, they decided to make an example of the city, and Jonah along with his parteners had been sent to help. They spent a day getting to know the others in the city, the soldiers they would fight alongside. They spent another day fortifying the city. They spent a third day erecting sniper nests in key towers along the city for the non-magic users to fight from. They spent the next few days anxiously waiting for attack, talking among the citizens. It was one of these citizens, a woman named Natalie that was the daughter of the leader of the city. The two developed a relationship as they fortified the city, waiting for an attack that seemed inevitable, yet seemed like it might never come. And then, out of nowhere, it came. Despite their preparations, it soon became clear to Jonah that they were going to lose. So, Jonah faked his own death, setting a sniper tower he'd been hiding in on fire. He then took Natalie, and ran off. Not that it mattered in the end. They were captured by the enemy guild, and locked away in an abandoned zoo while they decided what to do. Now, Jonah doesn't like talking about his time at the zoo, seeing it as a boring story to tell. Not much happened after all. He was tortured, beaten, and on occasion when the guards left he'd sneak into Natalie's cage for some recreational activities. Nothing special. The interesting part came when Justin found the city, and hte tower Jonah had left behind. Assuming his son had been killed, Justin immediately moved his full force to strike at the guild. Using the assault as a distraction, Jonah and Natalie escaped. Of course, when the mercenaries realized their plight, and the bargaining chip they had, escape became... problematic. Jonah and Natalie were chased, with Jonah firing at their chasers as often as he could while Natalie focused on keeping up. Eventually however, Jonah's magical reserves began to dwindle, as did his bullets. Jonah was down to his last bullet when he was forced to make an escape, grabbing Natalie and diving into a waterfall. The pair were left for dead, and for good reason. Jonah had a broken leg, and Natalie sported a perforated lung. It was clear to Jonah that Natalie wasn't going to make it. Luckily, he'd been trained for this situation, and he raised his gun against her, preparing to put her out of her misery. Unfortunately, Jonahs hands were shaking, and instead of killing her, he simply added another wound to the woman, increasing her pain. Jonah stayed with her as she bled out, listening to the agonized gurgles he'd caused. And he stayed with her long after, unable to walk on his broken leg. He was found then by a young blue haired girl, and an older man, two mages claiming to be on a mission in the area. The man buried Natalie, while the girl bound Jonahs leg, taking him back to their guild. The new Jonah... Just kidding. Newly healed and rested, Jonah couldn't help but admire the new guild. Til a certain crazy hooded lady started mouthin' off about Jonah being a spy or some shit. So he left. Plain an' simple. Continued living his life relatively on the run, taking odd jobs for people who used to employ him during his guild days. It was here that he met Jen. A rather simple girl, Jen was a farmer whom Jonah decided to... Spend time with. He figured the guild wouldn't look for him on a farm. Which of course is a terrible thing to think when your father is a sociopath. But hey, a guy can dream. So, Jonah hung his guns up for a little while, and decided to lay low on a farm. He worked the land. Took care of the animals. Took up reading even. And of course, enjoyed the company of Jen. But alas, a wandering heart is not tethered so easily. Jonah didn't just run off so easily however. He took Jen to the beach, to a few movies, and more than a few casinos. Unfortunately, you can only prolong the inevitable for so long. Of course, this one was less Jonah's fault and more Jen's. As Jonah's birthday approached, Jen decided to surprise him with a visit from his family and friends. After a long period of tracking them down, she found them. Not quite the birthday surprise Jonah had been hoping for. Only this time, his paranoia allowed him to be prepared, and he managed to secure his escape. Not that it mattered much to him, it just meant he needed a new hiding place. So, it was back to wandering for Jonah. Of course, when you find yourself wandering into a guild, things get a little complicated.. It took a long time, but eventually Jonah managed to work his way into the guild, albeit he found himself ina crappy guild that had no idea waht it was doing. But that was what made it perfect. No self respectng mercenary would be caught dead taking orders from a guildmaster who didn't know what they were doing. Perfect cover. If you didn't mind nearly getting killed by your guildmaster.